<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forged By Fire by EvilToTheCore13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536677">Forged By Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/pseuds/EvilToTheCore13'>EvilToTheCore13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/pseuds/EvilToTheCore13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The soldier and the ninja fight alongside each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genji Shimada &amp; Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Turing Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forged By Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/gifts">YunaBlaze</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time making anything for this fandom. I like the "characters fighting back to back" trope a lot so decided to draw that. They could be platonic or not, but I didn't tag it with the ship since there's nothing definitely shippy about it.<br/>It was fun to work on and I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>